celestial_balancefandomcom-20200213-history
Lowhart Kagahoro
'Amarieo Lowhart '"of Balance" was an experimental failure of the world board's human hybrid programme. He was raised in Centuari Village, became the founder of the infamous Epanast Ensemble until his death. Background As a child, Lowhart was being experimented on by the secret Drákos faction in order to mold him into a vessel for the ultimate race, the divinites, alongside thousands of other kidnapped children. Eventually, he was abandoned in Centuari Village far away from any urban area due to being believed to be a failure. He was found by the Centuari Village chief, who took him in and raised him. Lowhart lived there for many years in an orphanage alongside the other orphans which he considered his "family" and loved intensely. During his time there, he developed the dream to venture out into the real world with the other orphans and live their lives to the fullest. He also developed somewhat of a childish romantic connection with Alyssa and spent most of his free time speaking with her about his thoughts and dreams. He frequently trained with his peers and was considered a prodigy amongst them, having not lost a single bout. The only individual to pose a significant threat to him at this time was his best friend, Crescent. One night, an immense battleship covered the skies and descended onto the village as Lowhart and the other children stared at it with surprise. As it descended, soldiers began to emerge from the ship and Lowhart watched as they made quick work of the godfather and all elders present. Upon seeing this, Lowhart was in disbelief and approached the godfather to re-affirm whether this was real but he was surely dead. Lowhart then exploded in anger and rushed towards the soldiers, unleashing a massive amount of magic power in an attempt to wipe them out. Whilst he succeeded in intimidating the regular soldiers, a diamond-ranked soldier was unmoved and quickly subdued Lowhart - rendering him unconscious. As Lowhart regained consciousness, he found himself in a room with the other children tied with chains. He saw how shocked they were and questioned them what happened to which they cried and said they were taken by the soldiers through force. He saw numerous wounds and marks on the other children's faces and grew furious at the soldiers' actions of harming his friends and openly cursed them. Not long after, a soldier came into the room, stating that Lowhart was making too much noise and that he was going to be punished as a result. Alyssa, Crescent and the others pleaded the soldier to spare him but this was in vain. Lowhart was taken, albeit not before bidding farewell to everyone, and was then tortured for hours on end, placed entirely in boiling water for example, but he never gave in. After he had experienced several days of severe torture, which only got worse every minute, and heard of the soldiers' plan to brainwash the children and make into regular citizens - his anger reached a breaking point and he fell unconscious. In his consciousness, he felt a voice utter something to him and he awakened his divinite characteristics, subconsciously getting away from the battleship as a result of this. Upon waking up, Lowhart found himself in a city within the outer regions of the Chrono Empire. Immediately realizing the need to cover himself up, he changed his appearance entirely and went by the name Seigen.